El destino de un líder
by Shirokyandi
Summary: Yoshitsune Minamoto ha logrado traer la paz al pueblo y a sus súbditos, liberando su corazón de tan pesada carga, pero ¿por qué ahora este no late con el ímpetu del pasado?
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: El destino de un lider

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Yoshitsune/Enya

**Rating**: K

**Género**: drama/romance

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Yoshitsune Minamoto ha logrado traer la paz al pueblo y a sus súbditos, liberando su corazón de tan pesada carga, pero ¿por qué ahora éste no late con el ímpetu del pasado?

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos ninjas, sus historias y referencias pertenecen al juego de simulación de citas Shall we date: Destiny Ninja de NTT Solmare. Yo solo he hecho realidad una pequeña fantasía que me llevaba carcomiendo desde los primeros capítulos del citado juego.

**Notas de autor**: después de jugar con varios personajes y sus distintas historias y spin-off, no pude dejar de observar que entre Yoshitsune y sus ninjas había algo mucho más de lo que parecía. Donde otros solo ven una amistad para toda la vida entre un grupo de hombres, una servidora observa un amor imposible e inalcanzable por motivos sociales, personales y demás.

Si estás cansado de ver una y otra vez historias de alguno de estos hombretones con la protagonista, mientras te desespera que los chicos no muestren sus verdaderos sentimientos, bienvenido seas a esta historia.

¡Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de la lectura!

* * *

¿Cómo pedirles que tomen esa decisión? ¿Cómo decirles, a aquellos quienes han renunciado a todo por ti, que sigan a tu lado?

Sabes que en ningún momento les has pedido ni obligado a hacer nada, y ellos te recuerdan día tras día que te han seguido con el corazón. Siempre que has intentado mostrarles todo lo que se perdían seguían con la misma mirada en sus ojos que el primer día. Esos ojos ardientes que prometían protegerte con sus vidas siguiéndote allá donde tus pies te llevasen. Esas promesas irrompibles de compartir y defender tus ideales, compañeros de batalla, hermanos en el campamento y almas gemelas de destino. Todo el mundo sabe que Yoshitsune Minamoto no da un paso sin que sus hombres estén a su lado.

Muchos fueron los nombres con los que fueron bautizados: ninjas, guardaespaldas, guerreros, vasallos o sus hombres de confianza. Mas no existe en el mundo término alguno que lograse dar nombre a ese lazo que os une. En una ocasión lograste dejar salir de tu boca esa pregunta que tanto pavor temías formular, una sola pregunta que podría llevarte al máximo desasosiego y sentimiento de culpabilidad. Y cuando al fin lograste preguntarles si se habían arrepentido de la decisión tomada cerraste los ojos para tratar de aguantar la dura respuesta que esperabas recibir. Mas no hubo réplica que lamentar, uno a uno llevaron tu mano hasta su pecho para que sintieras el valor de su corazón y la fuerza impetuosa que les incitaba a seguir todos y cada uno de tus pasos.

Y cuando solo podías sentirte el hombre más respetado y querido del mundo llegó una luz que cambió el rumbo de la vida de todos vosotros.

Poco a poco y sin remedio alguno empezaste a ver que se acercaba el fin de aquellos días. Llegaba una nueva vida para ellos y tú te quedabas atrás en el camino. Esas miradas que al principio se dirigían única y exclusivamente hacia ti eran dirigidas hacia una nueva persona. Esas sonrisas cómplices ya no acompañaban tus solitarias noches, esos brazos ya no luchaban con la misma intensidad del pasado, esa fuerza destinada a protegerte se había trasladado al nuevo tesoro del grupo: ella.

¿Y cómo pretender culpabilizar a ese ángel caído del cielo de provocar esos sentimientos en ellos? ¿Cómo exigirle que se marchase y no volviese más cuando su simple sonrisa lograba hacer brillar el día entero?

Tú mismo caíste fulminado por sus palabras, por sus gestos de preocupación, por esos ojos llorosos que sufrían cada vez que tenía que veros partir, para luego recibiros con las mejillas húmedas y colmaros de todos los cariños posibles. Ella no pedía nada, al igual que tú, pero ofrecía lo más valioso que podía tener: su corazón. Algo que nunca estuvo disponible para ellos, un sentimiento que nunca habían podido sentir. Ellos mismos tuvieron que dejar atrás a sus familias por un solo hombre cuyo corazón permanece encerrado en solitario.

Pero jamás osaron reprochar esa forma de ser tuya, sabían que tu posición impedía que entregaras tu corazón de esa forma. Eran conscientes del sacrificio que tú mismo te viste obligado a pagar para alcanzar tus metas.

Por eso, cuando algo que tú jamás podrías darle se puso al alcance de sus manos, supiste que ni el hombre más valiente del mundo podría volver a renunciar a convertirse en el propietario de ese sentimiento.

Pero la vida, eternamente caprichosa, nos obliga una y otra vez a escoger nuestro camino y tomar amargas decisiones. Y cuando le llegó el turno a ella de escoger su futuro, solo fue uno el afortunado de convertirse en el propietario de ese corazón. Pero ya era tarde para los demás, sabías que una vez palpada esa dulzura jamás podrían olvidarla y estarían condenados a una vida solitaria, melancólica, incompleta. Una vida como la que parecía predestinada para ti.

Por lo que, no sin esconder tu tristeza, fuiste dejándolos ir uno a uno. Rechazando con todo el cariño del mundo sus invitaciones de ir con ellos, como uno más de la familia, para seguir manteniendo ese lazo que os unió todos este tiempo. Porque no querías irrumpir en el seno de una familia ya formada y consolidada.

Sin embargo, fue el elegido quien retrasó al máximo su despedida. Con la excusa de esperar a que se normalizase toda esta nueva situación, a ayudar a formar esa nueva, larga y próspera paz.

Las últimas semanas que la pareja pasó a tu lado no pudiste evitar observarlos detenidamente, en parte por celos, al ver cómo las tiernas mejillas sonrojadas de ella se iluminaban y los ojos de él solo tenían un único sitio al que dirigirse.

En una de esas dolorosas observaciones fue cuando te diste cuenta de lo mucho que ibas a echarles de menos. A ella por su valentía a la hora de permanecer en la batalla, con lo duro que implicaba para una mujer; a sus reproches, cuando os excedíais en el entrenamiento y a sus tiernas palabras de ánimo, susurradas dulcemente para ahuyentar a todos vuestros mayores temores. Y también ibas a echarle de menos a él. El hombre pícaro y directo con todo ser femenino, la llama ardiente en el campo de batalla, el que coleccionaba corazones rotos, el Casanova reformado. El hombre que en su día te dijo que lo dejaría todo por ti.

Durante la última cena compartida no sabías a dónde dirigir tus ojos, ella supuso un rayo que iluminó vuestro duro camino, pero él fue el fuego que te incitaba a seguir adelante y no rendirse nunca, a seguir luchando por ti y por los demás, por todos los otros hombres que como él, lo dieron todo por ti. No sabrías valorar cuánto supusieron para ti, cuánto te ayudaron y qué huella lograron dejar en tu interior.

Ibas a echar de menos esas conversaciones a la luz de la hoguera, esos golpes rudos en la espalda de camaradería, esos miedos revelados en momentos débiles la hora antes de la batalla, esos hombros que te ayudaron a levantarte una y otra vez y esa sonrisa ladeada y presuntuosa cuando le preguntabas si había llegado a su límite.

Cuán retorcida puede ser la vida como para que no te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hasta el último momento, cuando ya has desperdiciado todas las oportunidades y no puedes ni intentar hacer nada para ver si ese "y si.." acaba teniendo un final feliz.

¿Cómo intentar confesar tus sentimientos si hasta ni tú mismo eras consciente de ellos hasta la ultima hora de vuestra convivencia? ¿Cómo decirle eso cuando él ya ha encontrado a una persona con la que ser feliz?

Lo peor de todo es que sabes que, si se lo pidieses, él no sabría decir que no. Después de todo lo que habéis vivido, no sería capaz de negar tu única petición. Pero ¿serías capaz de atarle una vez más y para el resto de vuestros días a tu lado? ¿Serías capaz de hacer daño a esa inocente criatura con tus egoístas deseos?

No, no podrías. En tu naturaleza no existe la palabra egoísmo, no soportarías hacer eso a ninguno de los dos. Por lo que, escondiendo una vez más tus verdaderos sentimientos y silenciando tu corazón, te limitaste a disfrutar de las últimas horas a su lado.

Y cuando los dos cruzaban la puerta exterior les dedicaste la sonrisa más agridulce de tu vida, deseándoles felicidad y prosperidad en su futura vida juntos.

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Esto no acaba aquí, el año que viene el segundo y último capítulo! Menos mal que estamos a día 31 de diciembre... :D

Espero que os haya gustado, y leáis el siguiente capítulo. Cualquier comentario, crítica o lo que sea que queráis decirme... ya sabéis, ¡a dejar un lindo review!

¡Un abrazo!

P.D: Gracias a FF_FF por tener tanta paciencia conmigo y con esta historia ^^ ¡Un besazo, preciosa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: El destino de un lider

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Yoshitsune/Enya

**Rating**: K

**Género**: drama/romance

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Yoshitsune Minamoto ha logrado traer la paz al pueblo y a sus súbditos, liberando su corazón de tan pesada carga, pero ¿por qué ahora éste no late con el ímpetu del pasado?

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos ninjas, sus historias y referencias pertenecen al juego de simulación de citas Shall we date: Destiny Ninja de NTT Solmare. Yo solo he hecho realidad una pequeña fantasía que me llevaba carcomiendo desde los primeros capítulos del citado juego.

**Notas de autor:** ¡Aquí tenemos el segundo y último capítulo! El primero hacía referencia al drama de esta historia, a este le toca el romance :D Gracias a **PukitChan, Sofuto121 y FanFiker-FanFinal **por comentar en el anterior. Espero que os guste el final :) ¡Y larga vida al fandom de este juego!

* * *

Pasaron poco a poco los días y sin remedio alguno, toda tu vida, tu mundo, se desmoronaba de principio a fin. ¿Qué hacer ahora, tras la guerra? Después de haberluchado hasta alcanzar tus sueños, ¿queda algo para ti en este mundo?

A decir verdad deberías estar feliz con lo conseguido. Desde que naciste fuiste consciente de que tu camino iba a estar repleto de obstáculos a superar antes de alcanzar tu destino.

Una misión de magnitudes insospechadas yacía en tus hombros: el joven heredero de una familia aniquilada y devastada que debía recuperar su antigua gloria. No obstante, tú has sido capaz de todo eso y mucho más. Has evitado la tentación de caer en una dulce venganza que te cegase impidiéndote alcanzar el objetivo final. Porque no solo quisiste recuperar el renombre de tu familia, deseaste volver a respirar ese aire de paz y tranquilidad que tanto ansiabas en tus sueños de infancia.

Has logrado levantar el país, hacer justicia y plantar los pilares del nuevo mundo.

Y ahora que ya está todo hecho, ¿qué espera el mundo de ti? Nada, absolutamente nada. Resulta curioso que cuando el mundo estaba en guerra todos ansiaban y rogaban un encuentro contigo, con el salvador que les guiaría hacia la victoria. Te ofrecieron los pocos recursos que les quedaban, sus espadas y sus vidas.

Todos están centrados en continuar con sus existencias deterioradas por la guerra; ya no hay tiempo ni necesidad alguna de alabar a los guerreros ni agradecer a las viejas glorias. Sí, así es como te sientes, serás recordado como una leyenda, una figura inalcanzable antes, durante y después de la batalla. Demasiado cegadora como para que se acerquen siquiera. No son escasos los cuentos y canciones que narran tus grandes logros: La gran historia de Minamoto Yoshitsune. Mientras que nadie se acuerda del hombre que yace tras la sombra.

Pero ¿seguro que nadie se acuerda de ti? No deberías caer en la miseria y pesadumbre, pues todavía existe un grupo de hombres que jamás dejará caer tu nombre en el olvido. Aquellos quienes han convivido contigo, protegiéndoos mutuamente las espaldas, aquellos que te conocen como si hubierais compartido lazos de sangre.

Hubo un momento en el que ansiabas recuperar los lazos sanguíneos con la poca familia que te quedaba, sin darte cuenta de que eran ellos, tus ninjas, los que verdaderamente formaban parte de esa extraña unión familiar. Un grupo de hombres unidos en distintas circunstancias pero con un mismo objetivo y compartiendo tus mismos ideales. Y así te lo demuestran con sus cartas llenas de buenas palabras. Que si bien cada vez son enviadas con menos frecuencia, consiguen sacar de lo más profundo de tu interior sonrisas añejas que recuerdan los viejos tiempos.

Ansiar los momentos bélicos no sería algo acorde para el héroe del mundo. Y sin embargo, así te encuentras, añorando las viejas batallas como si fueras un soldado veterano en sus últimos momentos de vida. La guerra se ha llevado tu juventud. Ahora, cuando tus compañeros han pasado a otra etapa de su vida, tú te encuentras congelado y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Es este acaso el destino de los héroes?

Sumergirse en la soledad, aplacado por su propio brillo. Dichoso destino el de los hombres…

Siguen pasando los días y encuentras pequeñas cosas con las que entretenerte: ayudar en pequeñas minucias para la gente de la aldea, hablar con otros veteranos, enseñar a los más jóvenes; pero nada logra llenarte ni calmar tu espíritu. Sientes como si los rayos de sol pasaran de reflejarse en ti, mientras permaneces perdido en una neblina de recuerdos y añoranzas. La guerra se ha llevado tu brillo, tu luz, tu fuego…

_Oh, Enya, ¿qué será de ti en estos momentos? ¿Por qué has sido tú, precisamente, el primero en dejar de ponerte en contacto conmigo?_

Hace nada recibiste una visita de Hyosuke acompañado de una mujer encantadora con ansias de vivir una vida plena al lado de la persona querida. Parece que el más joven de tus hombres necesitaba justamente una compañera segura de sí misma y con un toque idealista que pudiera meter en cintura a un hombre como él. Y no te cabe duda alguna de cuán enamorados están el uno del otro. Pero parece que él sigue con ese miedo de perder a sus más preciadas personas porque no deja de mencionar una y otra vez todo lo que hacen juntos, viviendo al máximo todos los días.

También has recibido noticias de tu querido Goyo, pidiéndote consentimiento y bendición para continuar su vida junto a una muchacha. Resulta curioso que hasta te haya pedido consejo, como si tú pudieras hablar y aconsejar en tales asuntos personales. Mas puedes estar tranquilo porque sabes que poco a poco irá encontrando su propio camino con esta nueva compañera de viaje. Una chica que podría competir con Benkei en cuanto a sonrojos y tartamudeos se refiere. Al igual que en dulzura y bondad.

Parece que todos y cada uno de tus hombres están rehaciendo sus vidas de la mejor manera posible. Incluso estás seguro de que el hombre más frío y distante de toda tu… antigua familia, Hyuga, está empezando a abrirse y a ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Quién te iba a decir que esa chica a la que llamó "impertinente" fuese quien al final haya conseguido ablandar su corazón. No sabes qué futuro les deparará, pero no tienes dudas de que su encuentro ha provocado grandes cambios en ambos.

No hay nada como el cariño desmedido de esa chica como para ablandar hasta al más valiente y duro de los guerreros.

Entonces, si todos han encontrado su sitio, ¿por qué tú no puedes? ¿Es que acaso no puedes tratar de ser feliz con alguna de las chicas que tan atentas se muestran en ofrecerte sus corazones?

Tal vez sea cierto aquello de que una vez que encuentras a la persona idónea para compartir tu vida y ésta no está a tu alcance, nada podrá consolar y hacer olvidar esa ausencia.

Y así acabará tu vida, ansiando una y otra vez el volver a ver esa sonrisa. Tu único consuelo es que él sea feliz allá donde esté, y al igual que ellos pudieron durante muchos años anteponer tu felicidad a la suya, es hora de que hagas lo mismo.

Cuando ya empezabas a resignarte a esta nueva vida incompleta, mientras contemplabas el anochecer tras un día más en tu vida rutinaria, unos golpes en la puerta principal te sacaron de tu ensoñación.

Si en algún momento de desesperación, entre botellas de saque y algún compañero cualquiera que intentase calentar tu alma, llegaste a imaginar qué harías si volvieras a verle, no se asemejaría ni lo más mínimo a lo que sintió tu corazón cuando al abrir la puerta, viste que tu sol había vuelto a pedir entrada en tu hogar.

¿Qué preguntar o qué decir? ¿Tendría algún problema? ¿Sería una mera cortesía para invitarte a su más que probable boda? ¿Tendrías que fingir una vez más que no te importaba su pérdida? ¿Es que acaso no ha sido suficiente suplicio todo lo anterior?

Mas no hubo necesidad de fingir nada, ni pensar en qué decir o cómo actuar.

—¿Me has echado de menos?—pregunta Enya alzando la cabeza, con ese aire de chulería tan característico en él.

Ahí está esa sonrisa ladeada, con la que tantas y tantas mujeres han caído en sus redes.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué tal tu nueva vida?—saludas con fingida naturalidad, escondiendo tu verdadero estado anímico.

_No me hagas esto._

—Pensé que eras más listo, Yoshitsune, si escogí luchar a tu lado fue porque sabía que eras un hombre poderoso e inteligente…

—Eh, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?—preguntas atónito, sin esperarte tal ataque de tu vasallo.

Enya se estaba acercando demasiado, hasta invadir tu espacio personal, obligándote a retroceder hasta el interior de la casa.

—Yoshitsune… ¿De verdad creías que ibas a poder librarte de mí tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso no prometí seguirte con toda la fuerza de mi vida?

—Pero te fuiste con ella, yo os dejé marchar a todos. —murmuras, mirando hacia abajo, evadiendo esa mirada de fuego.

_Y me he quedado solo, sin nadie con quien compartir el resto de mi vida._

—Y así fue. —asiente—. Una vez más cumplimos con todas y cada una de tus peticiones, todas aquellas que incluso perjudicaban tu vida, como cuando decidías partir tú solo o encargarte de todo sin nuestra ayuda. —y entonces te obliga a mirarle a los ojos alzándote la cara.

Recuperas el aplomo perdido y apartando su mano, sentencias con la autoridad de alguien de tu posición:

—Era yo quien tenía la obligación, vosotros no tendríais por qué haberos involucrado tanto, era mi destino.

_Y ahora has dejado una huella imborrable en mi vida._

Pero Enya no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, aprovechándose de su fuerza y de tu perplejidad, termina por obligarte a dar el último par de pasos hasta apoyar la espalda contra la puerta de tus aposentos.

—Y por eso he cumplido siempre con tus órdenes, sin cuestionar en momento alguno tus decisiones. Pero ahora… me temo que voy a tener que negarme por primera vez y llevarte la contraria, Yoshitsune…—susurra en tu oído, su aliento tan cerca.

—¿Querrías quedarte aquí, conmigo? Pero ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿Es que acaso no la quieres? —No entiendes nada. ¿No tenía la ilusión de formar una familia? ¿Por qué hace esto?—preguntas, confuso, sin saber cómo manejar a Enya en ese momento.

_No me des falsas esperanzas, por favor._

—Me fui porque no te atreviste a pedirme que me quedara. La única orden que quería que me dieras, para cumplir con toda mi absoluta devoción, y no lo hiciste. Y todo este tiempo solo ha servido para comprobar una vez más que esta es la vida que quiero. Aquí, contigo. —Te agarra de los hombros, evitando cualquier vía de escape.

—Pero ¿acaso no te has parado a pensar en el futuro?— preguntas con rudeza, temeroso y ansioso de llegar al final de esta conversación.

_Enya, te necesito, te quiero._

—Y ahora dime, ¿qué será de mí allá afuera? ¿Crees que me gusta vivir en un mundo ajeno de tanto sufrimiento, que trata de olvidar aquellos días como si nada hubiera pasado?— pregunta con sorpresa—. Yo no puedo olvidar, no lo pretendo, como tampoco quiero ignorar lo que siento de verdad. Te quiero a ti, Yoshitsune, y nada me hará cambiar de idea—dice con el aplomo que muestra siempre antes de entrar en cualquier batalla. Una fuerza de espíritu que envidiaba todo soldado veterano que osase enfrentarse a él.

Cuando parecía que ya estaba todo dicho, vuestras barreras caen, mostrándoos vuestros verdaderos sentimientos. De hecho, evitas el tan ansiado ósculo al detener el avance de los labios de Enya con tus largos y pálidos dedos.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? ¿Te has parado a pensar en qué dirán los otros? ¿Qué le has dicho a ella?

—Te sorprendería saber que ella ha sido la que me ha dado el último empujón para llegar hasta aquí. Eso sí, después de pegarme un bofetón. Y he de reconocer que para ser una mujer pega con fuerza…—admite Enya.

— ¿Te ha pegado?—preguntas, atónito—. ¿Por qué?

—Por haber intentado olvidar mis verdaderos sentimientos estando a su lado. Después de confesarle lo que de verdad sentía dijo que jamás se perdonaría convertirse en un obstáculo entre tú y yo —Después de soltar un gran suspiro, añade—. Parece que al final no entiendo a las mujeres como pensaba…

—Enya…aún así… ¿Qué les diremos a los otros?

—¿Desde cuándo el gran Yoshitsune necesita pedir permiso o bendición para hacer lo que desea? ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?—pregunta bravucón, tratando de retar el poderoso orgullo de su líder.

Y si aún guardabas duda alguna de que tu guerrero no estuviese siendo sincero, ese ataque tan gratuito y burlesco hace que dejes todo miedo atrás, y superas el único impedimento que podría apartarte de encontrar tu propia felicidad.

—Enya, si crees que voy a permitir tal insolencia sin sufrir castigo alguno estás muy equivocado. Esta es mi orden: prométeme que te quedarás a mi lado, pase lo que pase, y que me entregarás tu corazón.

—A sus órdenes, mi señor Yoshitsune— y después de mostrar la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás soñaste ver, se arrodilla como aquella vez en vuestro primer encuentro, cuando te ofreció su espada y fuerza para ayudarte a lograr tus sueños. Pero en esta ocasión, tras cruzar sus ojos con los tuyos, te tira hacia él agarrándote del brazo y acaricia tus labios con los tuyos de tal modo que, por un momento, pierdes toda la identidad y ya no eres Yoshitsune Minamoto, el general Genji, sino solo… Yoshitsune a secas, entregando su amor al ninja de cabellos rojos.

Y así fue como la luz volvió a brillar en aquel hombre solitario llamado Yoshitsune Minamoto.

La última batalla a la que tuvo que enfrentarse fue la ardua lucha por conseguir la posición dominante en uno de los terrenos de combate donde la mayor pasión y locura se dan la mano: el interior de la alcoba.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡y esto ha sido todo! Adoro los finales felices, por lo que no podía dejar solos a estos chicos... En el capítulo hay un par de guiños, espero que las implicadas puedan reconocerlos y que les guste :D

A todos los demás, muchas gracias por leer. Y si os apetece dejar un rw, yo encantada de la vida :)

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
